


Memoria del Mondo

by Kanagawa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: KenUri, M/M, Multi, Past Lives, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanagawa/pseuds/Kanagawa
Summary: [Tanto tempo fa Uri gli raccontò una storia. Non ricorda bene di cosa parlasse... Era la storia assurda di un re e un cavaliere, racconti di un regno lontano e di un sogno folle, bellissimo...]“Se un giorno l’Umanità dovesse estinguersi, tu cosa faresti?”Per sfuggire alla persecuzione e alla prigionia, in cerca della libertà che aveva sempre agognato, era finito solo in un’altra gabbia.Il Re cancellò la memoria al suo popolo e fece il patto di non belligeranza, chiudendosi dentro le sue mura e dimenticandosi del resto del mondo.Voleva costruire un mondo nuovo. Un eden in terra dove gli uomini non si combattevano tra di loro e potevano vivere in totale armonia.Un’utopia distorta. Il sogno. La solitudine. La disperazione.Ma questo mondo, senza di lui, non aveva più senso...
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Uri Reiss
Kudos: 1





	Memoria del Mondo

  
  
Cent’anni fa, il Re modificò i ricordi del suo popolo e chiuse i cancelli del reame al resto del mondo, facendo loro credere che l’umanità si fosse estinta fuori dalle mura.  
Tuttavia, alcune famiglie ne conservarono memoria, poiché immuni a questo potere. 

Nessuno poteva più uscire.

Fuori dalle mura... era l’inferno. 

Il tempo passò e ogni cosa ricadde nella nebbia dell’oblio.  
Finché, un giorno, le Ali della Libertà risorsero tra le macerie di una città in fiamme, reclamando la verità perduta...

  
Il tripudio di campane si infrangeva in ogni angolo della città sin dalla mattina presto.   
Il giorno in cui la grande nazione di Marley festeggiava l’anniversario della sua Liberazione, un bambino della famiglia Ackermann veniva condotto nella reggia dei Fritz, dove sarebbe stato presentato al principe ereditario che vi risiedeva recluso. 

La balia lo buttò giù dal letto che era alba, strofinandogli il visino intorpidito dal sonno con un asciugamano, mentre il bambino si sfregava ancora gli occhi, un po’ frastornato. La governante aveva disposto per lui gilet nero e calzoni marroni, doveva essere perfetto quel giorno. Sulla porta gli annodò un nastro scarlatto intorno al colletto, annuendo infine in un sorriso soddisfatto.  
Presero la carrozza per attraversare i viali larghi e sontuosi della capitale, i cornicioni di ogni casa adorni di festoni colorati, incespicando lentamente in un corteo animato di cittadini, ricchi e popolani, ognuno vestito del suo abito migliore, accalcati lungo il marciapiede, in processione verso le piazze principali; signore incappellate al braccio di gentiluomini, soldati in licenza, le madri tenevano per mano i bambini, e le donne portavano tutte un fiore viola o blu all’occhiello.   
Gli fece sedere composto e gli disse di comportarsi bene e ricordarsi l’etichetta di corte, se non voleva recare disonore al nome degli Ackermann. Il luogo in cui si stavano recando non apparteneva alla giurisdizione di Marley, ma la famiglia che vi dimorava era ancora una delle più importanti e temute dell’intero continente, un simbolo tutt’ora unificante di questa antica nazione - sebbene ormai decaduto.

La sua famiglia aveva sempre servito il Trono di Eldia, fin dai tempi antichi. Dal giorno in cui era venuto al mondo, questo era stato il suo destino.   
Non sapeva cosa fosse il “destino”, né la “missione” di cui parlavano sempre, sia ai piani alti che tra la servitù della casa in cui era cresciuto...  
Era un giorno di inizio estate, quando varcò il cancello del palazzo reale e si ritrovò a camminare sotto un chiostro dalle pareti color ocra, il cortile interno disseminato di palme altissime e bianchi rododendri in fiore, le sue piccole dita aggrappate al palmo madido della giovane governante. “Tieni il passo! Siamo quasi arrivati!” Se lo trascinava lei, involante nel suo vestito, e il bambino doveva correre per riuscire a starle dietro...  
Un vestibolo ombroso in cui furono annunciati, in attesa dietro a pesanti cortine di rosso velluto.  
Le porte imponenti si spalancarono di fronte a loro, e il bambino ammiccò, un palmo rovesciato davanti al viso, il passaggio repentino da oscurità a luce...

Bianche colonne ed archi dorati, le finestre altissime. Il soffitto affrescato con pitture di imponenti figure alate, dando illusione di un cielo che si inalberava all’infinito.  
La prospettiva chiara e scura della lunga scacchiera correva verso l’estremità opposta di quello spazio ampio e luminoso, chiudendosi in un sontuoso baldacchino di drappeggi porpora, sormontato dallo stemma della famiglia reale - lo scudo araldico con l’albero della vita - che accoglieva sotto di sé il trono...  
Qualche gradino al di sotto di esso sedeva un bambino, giocatoli sparpagliati ai suoi piedi - una seggiola imponente in velluto cremisi e finiture dorate, il trono alle sue spalle era vuoto.  
Le ginocchia che spuntavano dal bordo di una tunica immacolata, sopra le quali poggiava un libro aperto. Ciocche pallide come fili d’argento, a ricadergli sulle guance, le gote arrossate di eritema infantile...

Luce. Il primo ricordo che ebbe di lui. Perché ogni cosa di lui sembrava brillare di luce propria, come se riflettesse una fonte misteriosa che vi albergava dentro.

Si voltò, gli sorrise, e il mondo gli parve spandersi un poco. 

“I tuoi capelli... mi fanno pensare ai corvi.” Non gli sembrò un complimento, ma lo era.

“Come ti chiami?”

Mani piccole e fragili stringevano le sue. Era un sorriso un po’ triste, ma pieno di calore e gentilezza...

_Se un giorno l’umanità dovesse estinguersi... tu che cosa faresti?_

_La lasceresti estinguere e moriresti insieme a essa, o combatteresti per preservarla?_

Il vento sferzava sui campi di battaglia.  
Terra bruciata si estendeva ai suoi piedi, per miglia e miglia, disseminata di corpi dilaniati, cavalieri caduti insieme ai loro cavalli. Brandelli di vessilli sventolavano in cima ad aste spezzate piantate nel terreno.  
Mani avide rovistavano alacremente, sfilando gli stivali a coloro non ne avevano più bisogno, giacche ed eventuali oggetti di valore, per caricarseli tutti su un carro, i corpi da una parte e i beni dall’altra. I resti accumulati in pile infinite lungo la strada, in attesa di sepoltura nel fuoco.  
Una striscia di sole fece capolino da dietro le nubi, illuminando brevemente il paesaggio funesto, prima di sparire.  
Tra le file compatte del battaglione, un cavaliere nero incedeva in solitario, ergendosi in sella a un morello arabo dalla stazza imponente. Gli alti ufficiali catturati nella battaglia vennero fatti inginocchiare e giustiziati, passò loro accanto, mentre le loro teste cadevano. 

“Generale Ackermann, signore, la strada per i cancelli è spianata!”

Da orizzonte a orizzonte, l’imponente linea del Wall Sina correva lungo la pianura tagliando fiumi e boschi.   
Dalla sommità delle cinte murarie, lungo tutto il perimetro delle fronti orientali, i cannoni venivano puntati verso il dispiegamento delle truppe schierate fuori dalle porte, in attesa di ordini. 

Nei recessi di un castello nel cuore della città, immerso nella semioscurità, il re sedeva solo in una grande sala. Lungo i braccioli le sue braccia tese, imperscrutabile era il profilo velato dall’ombra...

Placida fu la cadenza dei zoccoli ferrati lungo la via desolata, giungendo infine di fronte al ponte levatoio, dove il cavaliere tirò le briglie, scese dal dorso dello stallone nero, lasciandolo indietro per proseguire da solo.  
Sui bastioni, una fila di frecce veniva incoccata alla sua direzione.   
Il silenzio fendeva i cuori dei soldati, la tensione un peso freddo e sottile sulla nuca. Nulla si muoveva.  
Il cavaliere si fermò, si tolse l’elmo, affidando a un alito di vento la sua chioma d’ebano appesantita dal sudore, e lo lasciò cadere. Un tonfo sordo nella polvere che vi si levò, lo sguardo grigio alle maestose pareti che si innalzavano dinanzi a sé...  
Un lampo di furia attraversò i suoi occhi.  
Migliaia di soldati erano morti per difenderle. E altre migliaia ancora, per abbattere le mura dietro cui si trovava, ultimo baluardo che lo precludeva dal raggiungerlo.

_Io... ho un sogno._

L’elsa impugnata con cieca veemenza nella destra, mentre sguainava la spada, il guizzo gelido della lama fendere contro l’aria, e il suo grido che corse lungo le superfici di quelle massicce murature, esplodendo in un nome che bruciava di rabbia e dolore... 

**_“Uriiiiiiiiiii! ! !”_ **

...

Con furore incalzante, quei moniti si levarono ripetutamente fuori dalle mura.   
Li si poterono udire in ogni angolo della città, dietro ogni porta barricata e le strade deserte, rimbombando contro la campana di cielo invernale che la sovrastava come un’eco lacerante.  
Ancora, e ancora...

_“Uriiiiiiii! ! !”_

  
  
Sullo scranno di pietra, il re si piegava su se stesso.  
Tremanti i suoi palmi pressati sulle orecchie per impedirsi di ascoltare, asserragliando le palpebre dietro una cortina di tenebra ancora più impenetrabile...

Quella degli Ackermann era una storia maledetta.  
Cent’anni fa, quando il Re si insediò dentro le Mura e cancellò la memoria al suo popolo, il loro leader tentò di opporsi alla sua volontà, scatenando una sanguinosa insurrezione. 

Gli Ackerman detenevano il controllo sulla milizia speciale il quale per secoli aveva protetto il Trono di Eldia: di generazione in generazione, i loro discendenti erano stati cavalieri consacrati accanto a re e regine; le Guardie reali erano di fatto legati al nome degli Ackermann e rispondevano esclusivamente al comando del loro Generale, anche a scapito della loro lealtà verso il sovrano...

La guerra portò l’esercito a spaccarsi in due.

Da una parte, il nero vessillo di Casa Ackermann, e dall’altra, una legione di soldati che rimase fedele alla nobiltà e alla corona, la cui superiorità numerica fu prevaricante: lo Stato maggiore del re e i suoi comandanti in capo si prepararono a ingaggiare uno scontro in campo aperto, con l’inoppugnabile prospettiva di annientarli, ma la disparità di forza e abilità tattica risultò schiacciante fin dall’inizio.

Ci fu un nubifragio il giorno precedente e una fitta nebbia aveva tardato a lungo l’inizio della battaglia, rendendo nullo l’offensiva degli armamenti a lunga gittata a loro disposizione. Quando finalmente partì il segnale d’attacco, la fanteria dell’esercito imperiale si ritrovò ad avanzare dentro quella coltre di umidità lattescente, incapace di individuare alcuna direzione.   
Sfruttando la conformazione del terreno scosceso, la temibile cavalleria degli Ackermann caricò su di loro, lanciandosi come un’onda impetuosa di acciaio e grida contro il fianco scoperto dell’avanguardia nemica, e riuscì ad aprirsi di prepotenza un varco gettando panico e confusione nelle loro retrovie.  
Le sentinelle sbandierarono il segnale dalle colline, una seconda divisione fu mandata in loro soccorso, finendo per restare speronata in due fuochi in quello che era un attacco a tenaglia. Furono richiamati precipitosamente alla ritirata e fatalmente indotti a ripiegare verso un terrapieno, ritrovandosi così accerchiati da una pioggia di fuoco proveniente dall’alto, mentre le vie di fuga venivano fatte saltare in aria: bersagliati in fondo a un cratere di sangue e fango - nel caos informe di membra e grida e follia - in cui sguazzavano i corpi dei soldati che vi si ammassavano, calpestandosi, aggrappandosi con le unghie e strappandole per poter risalire...   
Finché non vi rimase che silenzio.

Non fece prigionieri. Non accettò negoziati, continuando ad avanzare. 

Un cerchio dopo l’altro, superarono le prime due linee di difesa, Maria e Rose, per poi puntare alla capitale Mithras, lasciandosi dietro una lunga scia di terrore e distruzione.  
Quando la milizia degli Ackermann giunse di fronte a Wall Sina, l’esercito del re era stato decimato al punto da dover dichiarare la resa e fu costretto a trovare rifugio dentro le Mura.  
La città si preparò a un lungo assedio. L’esito della battaglia sembrava ormai scritto...

La storia raccontò che, per difendersi, il re si trasformò nel Gigante Primordiale e li affrontò in prima linea, insieme a ciò che restava delle sue forze militari, fuori dalle Mura...   
Ma gli fu inferto una ferita mortale nel corso della battaglia e fu sconfitto.

In punto di morte, il re trasmise il potere al maggiore dei suoi figli, mentre il resto della famiglia reale fu fatto allontanare in tutta fretta dalla capitale, per scongiurare altri tentativi di rappresaglia, e tenuto al sicuro in un luogo segreto.   
Da allora, i Fritz vissero nell’ombra, lasciando un governo fantoccio nel centro visibile del potere, pur continuando a governare sul dominio degli uomini sotto mentite spoglie...

A guerra finita, il cavaliere finì sotto processo con l’accusa di alto tradimento e l’intero clan ne risentì l’onta.  
Allora l’anziano patriarca si fece avanti e offrì la sua vita in cambio della salvezza del suo casato, e la sua testa fu esposta sulle mura come monito per il popolo, finché le carni non si staccarono e delle orbite svuotate rimasero solamente due tetre cavità fissate eternamente sul vuoto...   
Ma il suo sacrificio non riuscì a scongiurare la persecuzione degli Ackermann e la vendetta della corona fu spietata: eradicati dello status nobiliare, persero tutti i loro privilegi, i beni confiscati dallo Stato; umiliati e scacciati dalle città finirono per vivere di stenti, e da allora, la famiglia si disperse.

Si narrava che in tempi antichi gli angeli fossero scesi sulla terra e avessero preso in moglie le figlie degli uomini: da questa unione nacque la stirpe degli Ackermann, uragani di forza titanica racchiusi in un delicato cristallo umano. 

Qualcosa di potente e ancestrale, un elemento impresso nelle loro stesse vene, quell’insopprimibile impulso alla vita che risiedeva alla base della loro forza.  
Una forza messa a difesa e protezione della Vita stessa - questa era la loro missione, dettata da un istinto primordiale a cui non potevano sottrarsi...  
Sottomettersi alla volontà autodistruttiva del sovrano sarebbe andato contro la sua natura, ma fu per ragioni puramente personali se aveva deciso di ribellarsi a lui...

Grazie al loro sangue longevo, gli Ackermann non si estinsero, eppure ciò che li aveva benedetti, col tempo si sarebbe tramutato in una maledizione...   
Invitti in ogni battaglia che avrebbero combattuto, avrebbero vissuto unicamente per preservare la fiamma della vita e, paradossalmente, sopravvivendo sempre a coloro che erano soggetti alla loro protezione.  
Questo impulso era il loro potere e la loro disperazione. 

Così per Kenny.

Così per Levi.

Così per Mikasa...

Una spirale senza fine. Un destino maledetto dal giorno in cui il loro capofamiglia aveva ucciso il re. 

....  
  


Sul grande continente, i reali di Eldia vivevano reclusi in un palazzo.   
Ai loro figli era proibito di partecipare a qualunque attività politica della nazione ospitante. Venivano istruiti e cresciuti in totale solitudine, il loro mondo iniziava e finiva con il cancello dorato che li separava dal resto del mondo.

Un giorno, al principe ereditario venne presentato un compagno di giochi, discendente di un’antica stirpe di guerrieri che serviva la corona e che in futuro sarebbe stato il suo alfiere e guardiano personale. 

Kenny aveva sette anni quando conobbe Uri.

Per Uri, Kenny fu il suo primo vero amico, quello che lo salvò dalla solitudine della sua prigionia.  
Per Kenny, Uri fu la sua luce.

Lo consideravano un atto d’onore per la famiglia.

Quando nasceva un maschio nella famiglia reale, gli anziani saggi giubilavano, e la Casa Ackermann offriva in dono un bambino del loro sangue come pegno di lealtà verso la corona e come si era fatto per cento secoli di tradizione perpetua.  
I due bambini venivano allevati insieme, affinché il legame padrone-servo potesse scaturirsi fin dalla tenera età e in modo preferibilmente naturale. Erano stati catalogati casi ancestrali di risveglio post-puberale, avvenuti tutti in circostanze alquanto traumatiche, il cui meccanismo restava tutt’ora oggetto di dibattito accademico: ma in un modo o nell’altro, il sangue avrebbe prevalso, perché tale era il destino di un Ackermann.  
E da quel momento, anche se il cognome restava Ackermann, lui avrebbe smesso di farne parte.

Aveva pianto la prima notte, perché voleva tornare a casa sua, ma non poteva più farlo.  
Nella sua mente di bambino, aveva capito di essere stato abbandonato dalla sua famiglia e ceduto come un cucciolo di cane per obblighi feudatari che non poteva comprendere, e tentare di brunire quella triste verità non avrebbe reso meno penoso il suo stato...  
  
Ma non sapeva che per Uri era stato più o meno lo stesso.

Passarono ogni giorno della loro infanzia insieme, nel cuore del palazzo, lontani dai tumulti del mondo.   
Ogni giorno un vecchio precettore si recava a palazzo per insegnare loro le scienze, la storia e la letteratura. I giardini segreti della reggia con i suoi labirinti e i nascondigli - i suoi lunghi corridoi di specchi e le alte torri gotiche inerpicanti di gargoyles alate - divennero lo scenario del loro mondo immaginario, intrecciandosi di misteri e avventure.   
E la notte, quando era ora di andare a dormire, uno dei due si infilava sempre nel letto dell’altro, nonostante gli fosse severamente proibito: tra le sue braccia, Kenny imparò a non temere più il buio, e Uri il calore struggente di un corpo vicino a sé che non aveva mai conosciuto...

Le stagioni si alternavano dietro i cancelli del palazzo reale. La neve cadde per sette volte sopra i tetti di Marley e per sette volte il grano indorò nei suoi campi.

La giovinezza sbocciava in loro e le vestigia dell’infanzia li abbandonavano poco alla volta, portando alla luce impercettibili mutamenti e nuove necessità.  
Kenny venne istruito nell’arte della guerra e nel combattimento con la picca e la spada, e Uri in tutte quelle discipline necessarie - dalle scienze umanistiche a quelle diplomatiche - che lo preparavano a ereditare il trono.

“Una nuova lingua?” 

Un giorno lo sorprese a scribacchiare su un blocchetto che era appoggiato sulle sue gambe, le cui pagine fitte fitte di note, tanto da apparire nere, e quei segni che recavano tracce familiari della sua calligrafia eppure estranei ai suoi occhi, come se provenissero da una civiltà aliena...

“È un tipo di scrittura che unifica tutte le lingue dell’umanità...” 

Uri abbassò le palpebre, accarezzando quelle minuscole scritte su cui il suo sguardo si era posato: quel tocco gli ricordò la delicatezza con cui aveva accudito un passero caduto sulla grondaia dopo un temporale, quando erano piccoli, quelle piccole ali che avevano continuato a sbattere fiocamente finché non se ne erano accorti...

Kenny si issò sulla balaustra bianca della loggia interna - ai piedi del quale accomodava Uri, nella frescura del pavimento - e schiena contro il marmo del pilastro era scivolato a sedere, appena sopra di lui, sollevando il ginocchio, un braccio che vi posava in bilico.  
  
Dal giardino sottostante si udiva zampillare il gioco d’acqua della fontana. Gli alberi di ibisco erano in fiore.  
Credendosi inosservate, tre giovani cortigiane vi avevano immerso con cautela i piedi, passeggiando sopra il filo d’acqua cristallina e schizzandosi a vicenda in uno scenario pastorale, le loro gonne sollevate in alto, il cui broccato vaporoso accarezzato dai vigorosi raggi del sole continentale lasciava intravedere le loro graziose forme...

Dopo i suoi allenamenti mattutini, si recava sempre a fargli visita e passava ore a osservarlo mentre con il volto assorto era intento alla lettura.  
Solitamente Uri amava rifugiarsi nella biblioteca, dove era sicuro di non essere disturbato, e quella della reggia disponeva di una collezione di libri tanto vasta da non riuscirli a catalogare.

“È naturale che differenti popoli abbiamo differenti idiomi,” disse Kenny in tono divagante, un braccio ozioso a penzolare vicino a lui, le nocche rasenti le sue tempie pallide in una carezza quasi inavvertita. “Non capisco che bisogno ci sia di imporre una lingua comune per tutti.” 

Uri sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, le sue folte ciglia smorzarono il luccichio delle iridi opalescenti che non riflessero affatto la sua immagine, come se osservassero in trasparenza qualcosa di ben più lontano e imperscrutabile...  
Un mondo che, a stento, Kenny riusciva a scorgere.

“Io... ho un sogno.” 

Scoprirono l’amore insieme durante l’adolescenza e la devozione reciproca nella maturità che per entrambi giunse presto.  
Quattro mesi all’anno, con tutta la corte a seguito, la regina e il giovane principe si trasferivano in quella che era stata a lungo la residenza estiva della famiglia reale.   
La stagione più bella la trascorsero laggiù.  
Un castello pittoresco, che pareva uscito dalle pagine di una fiaba bucolica, o da una mente troppo esaltata per vivere nella realtà che lo volle sulle rive di un grande lago incastonato tra le montagne. Quando in estate il vento gonfiava la mussola traslucida delle tende, sollevandole tra i colonnati delle terrazze che si affacciavano sulle sue meravigliose acque color turchesi, i giovani vassalli e le dame vi si andavano a tuffare per sfuggire alla calura di quei lunghi pomeriggi oziosi.

La regina non usciva spesso dalle sue stanze, dentro le quali viveva praticamente confinata, logorata da una misteriosa malattia.   
Il giorno in cui si spense, il re venne a vederla e le accarezzò quelle guance scarne e gelide un’ultima volta, ordinando che fosse tumulata sulla collina che si affacciava sul mare, accanto ai suoi fratelli...   
Fu l’unica volta che vide suo padre.  
Dallo spiraglio della porta, un uomo era in piedi accanto al letto su cui giaceva sua madre: lo sguardo che gli rivolse, severo e impenetrabile, gli occhi di un perfetto estraneo.  
Quella notte Kenny venne nella sua stanza e gli dormì accanto, abbracciandolo stretto, come non capitava più da anni...

La prima volta che Kenny lo aveva rifiutato si era sentito confuso. Si era sollevato dall’ottomano su cui erano acchiocciolati e l’aveva lasciato senza una spiegazione - così, all’improvviso.  
Il contatto fisico era sempre stato estremamente naturale tra loro, non c’era ragione di temerlo. Carezze innocenti, infuse di un’oziosa tenerezza... quel genere di memoria tattile si era infilato sotto pelle, anno dopo anno, conferendo ad entrambi un senso di benessere e sicurezza che solo dalla vicinanza reciproca poteva scaturire.  
Eppure, da qualche tempo, per Kenny le cose non erano state più come prima, giacché sentiva il suo collo ardere laddove le labbra di Uri si posavano ingenue e ardite in un bacio che non sapeva più di casa... Le reazioni del suo corpo lo turbarono profondamente, e non sapendo come reagire - sopratutto perché temeva di spaventarlo - aveva scelto di allontanarlo.  
L’aveva capito prima di lui, che qualcosa sarebbe dovuto cambiare, se volevano restare gli stessi...  
A Uri, però, non fece piacere vederlo andare dietro alle ragazze. Quando lo sorprese a flirtare con una delle dame di compagnia della regina - una delle più graziose - in mezzo al corridoio, si decise finalmente a confrontarlo e lo tirò da parte per interrogarlo.  
“Non sapevo fosse quello il tuo tipo...” Si pentì immediatamente del tono sottilmente sprezzante che aveva assunto la propria voce.   
Lo sguardo che Kenny gli rivolse da sopra una spalla, altero e indifferente, fu di una freddezza esacerbante. “Che t’importa di chi sia il mio tipo?” Voltandosi, già pronto a sfuggirgli, ma lui lo afferrò per una spalla, strattonandogli una manica, il pugno serrato sul bavero della camicia. “Che cazzo stai cercando di dimostrare?!” gli soffiò a pochi centimetri dal viso, e i suoi occhi gridavano collera.  
“Lasciami!” Kenny se lo scrollò di dosso e lo spintonò con una crudeltà che non gli apparteneva, la rabbia che lo esacerbava mascherava un reo fremito in fondo ai suoi occhi, nel timore che lui potesse scoprirlo. “Comunque non sono affari tuoi chiunque abbia intenzione di fottere!” Lo sovrastò, minaccioso, sfruttando il dislivello irreparabile delle loro stature. “Mi sono spiegato?!”  
In tutta risposta Uri lo schiaffeggiò.   
L’umiliazione gli ardeva in viso con tremore irriducibile. “Come osi tu...!!” Sentendo le lacrime premere furiosamente sul ciglio delle sue palpebre. Ansimava, e lo avrebbe colpito ancora, ma Kenny gli afferrò entrambi i polsi e tenendoli in alto tentò di baciarlo.  
Uri spalancò gli occhi, sentendo qualcosa esplodergli in fondo alla testa, e tutti i suoi movimenti si congelarono per un’istante reagendo allo shock repentino, l’adrenalina che scorreva a briglie sciolte lungo le sue vene...  
La prima volta che Kenny lo baciò, Uri pianse e Kenny baciò le sue lacrime.

A 17 anni compiuti, Uri di Casa Fritz era uno splendido giovane dal fisico fulgido e slanciato. Lo sguardo trasognato della sua infanzia aveva lasciato posto a uno più affilato, più penetrante. Le fanciulle in strada si voltavano al suo passaggio e in lui vedevano il sogno di un amore ideale.   
  
In quei lunghi pomeriggi estivi, si erano amati segretamente all’ombra dei paraventi dipinti. Dietro i veli di tende trasparenti che la brezza faceva ondeggiare, la pelle esposta all’aria torrida e ai sospiri umidi, si erano esplorati senza fretta, riscoprendosi lentamente, centimetro dopo centimetro, nervo dopo nervo...  
Nella luce, arsero insieme.

Kenny era stato volubile e turbolento da ragazzo. Tante volte, gli avrebbe fatto ancora del male, intenzionalmente o meno. Tante volte, lui ne avrebbe baciato le cicatrici sulla pelle tonica e allenata che ogni giorno si procurava, ridendone insieme con leggerezza e ironia.  
Il loro rapporto si evolse e cambiò più volte nel corso della vita, come le stagioni o le cellule del corpo, pur restando sempre lo stesso e mai del tutto uguale.

Quando giunse il tempo, Uri dovette assolvere ai suoi doveri di regnante, prendere moglie e mettere al mondo dei discendenti.   
Anche allora Kenny gli era stato accanto, lo protesse sempre e così protesse anche i suoi figli.

Il giorno dell’incoronazione, Uri salì i tredici gradini di marmo con il capo cinto da stelle e diamanti. Accanto al trono, Kenny lo attendeva.   
In ginocchio, per offrirgli la sua spada e il suo cuore, giurandogli eterna devozione e fedeltà incondizionata.  
Kenny fu il suo guardiano e consigliere, e non prese mai moglie.

Sarebbe stato disposto a essere qualunque cosa per lui, qualunque cosa di cui avesse avuto necessità: un amico, un amante, un compagno leale.   
Rispecchiato in fondo ai suoi occhi, l’uno era il mondo dell’altro, e questo era bastato per Kenny... finché Uri non aveva distolto lo sguardo per primo, cominciando a cercare un mondo più vasto. 

Il primo figlio di Uri nacque alla fine di maggio. Lo chiamarono Karl. Quel giorno c’erano stati dei violenti tumulti in città.   
Il corteo di manifestanti era giunto di fronte ai cancelli del Palazzo Governativo intonando pacifici moti anti-eldiani, ma tra le loro file dovevano essersi infiltrati degli esponenti anarchici, tanto che la situazione fu a un certo punto ingestibile e dovettero intervenire i gendarmi per riportare l’ordine.  
Nella capitale avevano cominciato a circolare degli opuscoli che inneggiavano alla purezza del sangue, dipingendo i discendenti di Ymir come figure mostruose; pamphlet incensurati li raffiguravano in parodie grottesche, epitetandoli con diciture di “degenerati” e “contro-natura”.   
Uno di questi era arrivato anche nelle mani di Uri.

Vent’anni fa, la Guerra dei Giganti portò Marley a trionfare sul Grande Continente.   
Non un singolo soldato marleano combatté. Fu un tradimento a rovesciare l’Impero eldiano dall’interno, ponendo fine alla guerra civile e mille anni della sua egemonia incontrastata.   
Il colpo di Stato avvenne per mano dei ministri marleani presenti nel Gabinetto, membri di una coalizione segreta affiliata all’occultismo fortemente improntata dall’ideologia anti-eldiana.   
Per mille anni avevano vissuto gli uni affianco degli altri, il popolo di Marley e gli eldiani, imparando a conoscersi e ad accettarsi in quella coabitazione forzata, generazione dopo generazione, finché il loro sangue e le loro usanze non si fusero in un connubio multiculturale unico e inscindibile...  
I fratelli si uccisero a vicenda. I figli rinnegarono le madri. Innumerevoli orrori furono compiuti in nome della libertà e dell’identità nazionale. Una nazione che si annientò, si distrusse per poter risorgere sulle ceneri dei propri padri, sul pianto dei bambini, sulle amicizie infrante nel sangue, epurando il male dalle fondamenta che per secoli aveva intaccato la sua purezza primigenia.   
_Perciò_ spezzarono la catena. _Perciò_ gridarono alla guerra. 

Il sovrano fu destituito, insieme al titolo di “Imperatore”, la sua famiglia confinata nel palazzo reale in quanto prigionieri politici.   
Sulle pubbliche piazze di tutto il paese venne proclamata la Liberazione di Marley. La fine del dominio millenario di un despota straniero mai accettato del tutto. Le stesse terre in cui risiedevano, appartenute originariamente a Marley all’epoca dell’invasione, ritornarono ad essere tali di nome e di fatto.   
I vessilli dei Giganti ricaddero dalle facciate dei palazzi, al loro posto sbandierarono i simboli di una nuova nazione. Dai libri di storia furono cancellati nomi e volti, i fatti riscritti in ordine del nuovo statuto...

Tempo un decennio, il tasso di popolazione di sangue eldiana sul continente si ridusse drasticamente - da razza dominante a minoranza etnica.  
La stragrande maggioranza fu trucidata nei disordini seguiti alla caduta della corona. I capi dell’esercito processati e deportati come criminali di guerra, così gli stessi aristocratici che li avevano appoggiati, costretti ai lavori forzati.   
Chi rimase e si sottomise fu gradualmente rimosso da posizioni di potere. Non poterono svolgere incarichi di prestigio in città e le loro carriere scolastiche e lavorative vennero costantemente intralciate dall’alto, in modo che non avessero opportunità di risollevarsi. Le famiglie un tempo agiate sopravvissero facendo lavori umili. I nobili spogliati dei loro beni e tassati diversamente come punizione per i loro misfatti.   
  


“ _Libertà_ ”, fu una parola che aveva imparato gradualmente nel tempo della sua prigionia.

Quando apprese le condizioni del mondo in cui era nato, Uri era già un uomo.

Per tutta l’infanzia aveva sognato di stare in un posto diverso.  
Un mondo libero e giusto dove le guerre non esistevano. Un luogo in cui l’Umanità poteva vivere in totale armonia, trascendendo ogni sorta di differenze, incomprensioni di cultura o razza.   
I suoi occhi erano sempre rivolti verso quell’orizzonte luminoso, quel futuro baluginante di promesse, sospeso sopra i tetti della città che vedeva ogni giorno dalla sua finestra in cima alla torre. 

Probabilmente, questo posto non era da nessuna parte; non era mai esistito, né sui libri, né nella realtà.  
Il suo reame segreto, la sua libertà, un luogo chiamato “casa”. 

A 11 anni iniziò a catalogare volumi di linguistica e a tracciare i primi passi su di una mappa tortuosa fatta di segni e coordinate, mattonelle riunite di un sentiero che conduceva fuori dai cancelli della reggia, gradini ravvicinati di una scala infinita che correva fin su, fino a toccare il manto siderale e le stelle più lontane.  
Invitò a corte filosofi e scienziati, poeti e artisti provenienti dai quattro angoli della terra, e discusse con loro di Cosmo, il valore dell’individuo e l’origine del Mondo.   
Sognava la libertà per il suo popolo. Sognava di poter costruire un mondo nuovo...  
In questo mondo ideale, ricongiuntasi sotto l’ala della fratellanza, l’Umanità avrebbe parlato la stessa lingua; leggi universali l’avrebbero governato, ispirandosi ai diritti di uguaglianza e la libertà fondamentale dell’uomo.

Da quando l’Impero di Eldia aveva occupato i territori di Marley, reso schiavi i suoi abitanti sulle cui catene aveva dato inizio a una dinastia millenaria, erano trascorsi 1600 anni.   
Ormai, la loro vera terra natia non sapevano più neppure dove fosse... 

Uri di Casa Fritz, 144esimo re di Eldia, ereditò il potere del Gigante Primordiale e alla morte di suo padre, divenne il nuovo sovrano di un popolo senza nazione.

La corona fu privata del suo esercito e di ogni diritto regnante. Fuori da quei cancelli, il suo popolo soffriva la persecuzione.  
Il potere avrebbe dovuto dargli tutta la libertà di questo mondo, ergerlo al di sopra delle masse pullulanti che vi abitavano, eppure il re si sentiva totalmente impotente.  
Era stato un ostaggio dal giorno in cui era venuto al mondo, e suo figlio sarebbe cresciuto da ostaggio a sua volta dentro una gabbia di menzogne indorate...

In questo mondo, poteva davvero esistere un posto per loro?  
Un posto a cui fare ritorno. Un luogo chiamato “casa”. La terra che fu promessa...

Il giorno in cui nacque suo figlio, Uri promise che glielo avrebbe mostrato.

“Presto me ne andrò da qui...”

Un giorno lo fece chiamare nei suoi appartamenti e gli parlò.

“Porterò con me la mia famiglia e tutto il mio popolo: ce ne andremo in un posto molto, molto lontano...” 

L’orizzonte a cui i suoi occhi tendevano, quella mattina era offuscato.   
Sulla scrivania, una confusione di mappe, carteggi, la planimetria di una città incastonata in mezzo a tre cerchi concentrici...  
  
Kenny rimase in piedi dietro di lui, sotto le volte della loggia coperta in cui sostavano, e lui non si voltò mai.  
Le sue mani indugiavano sul freddo marmo del parapetto, la frangia di cenere che mulinava contro un cielo ferruginoso.  
Non ricordava da quando le rughe avevano cominciato ad arrampicarsi agli angoli dei suoi occhi. Da tempo, quegli occhi non erano stati più i suoi...

Le labbra di Uri si mossero veloci, parole prive di suono. Uno scatto di ali prese il volo dal cornicione.

_“...Tu sei libero.”_

  
  


Forse la storia non faceva che ripetersi, in ogni parte del mondo, in tutte le epoche...

Sin dalla nascita e prima ancora di venire al mondo.   
Noi tutti eravamo pellegrini, in cammino verso il luogo a cui eravamo destinati, e tutte le strade del mondo conducevano alla stessa meta, poiché tutte le storie del mondo raccontavano da sempre una sola storia...

Non aveva mai visto il mare. 

Sapeva che era una massa enorme di sale e acqua che occupava il 71% della superficie terrestre. Conosceva il concetto di Pianeta e la deriva dei continenti, teorie strampalate in voga nei salotti della capitale. Lo aveva visto nei dipinti, nei primi dagherrotipi, lo aveva sognato da bambino...

Non aveva mai visto le montagne, le praterie, le brughiere, gli scogli mozzafiato in riva al mare.  
Non aveva mai sentito la sensazione della pioggia battente sulla pelle, senza un portico sotto cui rifugiarsi. Il respiro gelido del vento sulle guance, la morbidezza dell’erba sotto i piedi, le vertigini di un cielo incontaminato che si estendeva da orizzonte a orizzonte abbracciando ogni angolo della vista... 

Di questo mondo, Uri credeva di conoscere ogni cosa, ogni singolo elemento che lo costituiva dal cielo alla terra, come i pezzi di un puzzle colorato che aveva ricomposto più e più volte nella sua mente, nelle notti più buie della sua vita, per darsi conforto.  
Eppure, quando aveva preso per mano suo figlio e compiuto il primo passo fuori dai cancelli spalancati, la città ormai alle spalle, il cielo così alto e la terra ancora più vasta, si era sentito come un bambino malfermo e terrorizzato.   
La forza con cui il piccolo Karl si aggrappò alle sue dita gli diede il coraggio di avanzare, compiendone un altro, e un altro ancora, in testa alla lunga carovana di esuli che lasciava lentamente i confini delle terre di Marley, incontro all’ignoto di un divenire che si apriva incontrastato di fronte a loro...

Per lunghi anni, il popolo di Ymir vagò sul Grande Continente.  
  
Con loro c’erano vecchi, bambini, famiglie di ogni estrazione sociale, tutti in cammino, senza distinzione, avvolti in abiti umili, condivisero il cibo e quel poco che poterono permettersi.   
Erano partiti con le poche cose che possedevano all’epoca, lasciandosi dietro le loro case e tutti i ricordi che esse custodivano.   
Il re lasciò i suoi otto alfieri - così parte del suo cuore - sul continente, il giorno in cui se ne andò...  
Incontrò personalmente il Cancelliere Supremo di Marley e sottoscrisse un patto di non aggressione che permise loro di abbandonare quelle terre, a condizione di rinunciare al suo esercito di Giganti, insieme a ogni futura azione belligerante nei confronti di Marley e tutte le nazioni alleate: il giovane governo, appena formatosi, seppur reticente non ebbe scelta che accettare, sotto minaccia latente di un potenziale corrente restaurazionista in atto in quel frangente storico così instabile.

Lungo il cammino, l’esercito degli Ackermann cavalcò accanto al re, proteggendo la famiglia reale e tutto il suo popolo. 

Nonostante lo avesse prosciolto dai suoi giuramenti. Nonostante gli avesse concesso la libertà, dicendogli che poteva andare dovunque voleva e vivere nella maniera che più lo aggradava, che la sua stirpe non sarebbe stata mai più assoggettata alla volontà del Primordiale... Non gli chiese di seguirlo.  
Kenny non aveva obbedito, e Uri sapeva di averlo ferito.

Durante la traversata del deserto, la carovana subì un attacco da parte dei predoni. La milizia degli Ackermann li raggiunse in tempo e li trasse in salvo, ma le perdite furono innumerevoli...

Il re era stato sul punto di tramutarsi per difendere la sua gente, ma gli assalitori avevano fatto prigioniero i piccoli principi, e i coltelli puntati alle loro gole lo costrinsero a gettare a terra il pugnale.  
Fu allora che l’ombra di una freccia trapassò il cranio del capo-bandito che stringeva il piccolo Karl, seguita da una rapida sortita della cavalleria: alla sua guida, il filo della lama che affondava impietosa nel torace di un brigante spezzandolo in due, il re vi riconobbe il suo cavaliere. 

Quella sera mandò via tutti i servitori e gli medicò da solo le ferite nella sua tenda. 

Erano tutti sotto shock, increduli e stremati, cercando di darsi conforto a vicenda intorno al fuoco, mentre le donne distribuivano le razioni, pane e della minestra calda preparata con poco.  
Non riusciva a smettere di darsi tormento: i danni incalcolabili, materiali e morali, il numero di caduti... E quanto sprovveduto e incauto era stato... Non aveva saputo proteggerli - lui che era l’unico in grado di farlo - tutti i suoi sudditi e i suoi stessi figli...

“Perché sei voluto tornare...”

Parole di rimostranza che preannunciavano un fremito di paura intrinseca nel pronunciarsi, tremante nelle sue fievoli corde vocali, residui di adrenalina che a ore di distanza dalla battaglia ancora non si erano dissipati. Pur non potendo dissimulare il conforto immenso - così la gioia recondita - provato nel sapere che era tornato per lui, inscindibile dalla precocità dei suoi rimorsi...  
Aveva taciuto l’impulso di serrarlo tra le braccia, quando si erano rivisti nel caos dell’incursione, in mezzo allo sfacelo di sangue e grida e corpi che cadevano. Così ora taceva l’imminente necessità di colpirlo, scaraventarlo a terra, e amarlo con rabbia, mentre tentava di ricucire i tagli lungo il suo arto destro...

Kenny gli afferrò il polso, con fermezza indeterminata.   
La fiammella oscillò irrequieta, facendo ballare le ombre sui loro volti. Le loro sagome vicine, l’uno di fronte all’altro.  
“Io non vado da nessuna parte.”  
Un sussurro cavernoso soffocato sotto la tenda, la morsa si fece più stretta, mentre le raffiche ne percuotevano con violenza la superficie.

Il punto in cui le sue dita lo avvolgevano, una corona scarlatta, la pelle bruciava come se vi avessero appuntato sopra mille spille incandescenti...  
Per tutta la notte, il vento del deserto tremò forte contro il loro accampamento.

“Chi pensi sia il mandante?”

Si erano già rimessi in marcia al sorgere del sole. Le donne e gli anziani sui carri, i feriti in mezzo a loro; qualcuno non aveva superato la notte.   
Tutti i morti furono sepolti sotto le dune e i sacerdoti celebrarono un breve rito, versandovi sopra del liquore, in assenza di legna e carbone.

“Sei dell’idea che sia stato un attacco pilotato...” Non fu una domanda. Kenny mantenne lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé, galoppando accanto al re con cadenza convenuta.

Uri gli annuì increspando la fronte, il mantello a ripararlo, dietro cui si raccoglieva una nube lievitante di pensieri insidiosi.   
Non poteva credere che una banda di predoni potesse tentare deliberatamente un assalto a un assembramento umano così numeroso - degli esuli, per giunta - senza una base d’appoggio valida sul continente e una ricompensa ben giustificata...  
E che dire di quei gruppi sediziosi che un tempo fomentavano le folle in città, sfruttando il malcontento generale e reindirizzando la loro rabbia sulle diverse etnie? - Sarebbe bastato così poco per impiantare il seme dell’odio nei cuori degli uomini, dirottare l’opinione pubblica, facendolo sembrare un atto naturale e legittimo in una democrazia fatiscente...  
Politica e complotti. Aveva cominciato a mettere insieme i punti già molti anni prima...

Dovunque andassero era sempre uguale. Venivano guardati con sospetto e tenuti a distanza, così chiunque avesse tentato di soccorrerli lungo il cammino. La lunga marcia degli esuli passava attraverso città e uomini, ma non si fermava mai in nessun luogo. In nessun luogo potevano mettere radici...  
Il governo di Marley aveva ordito negli anni, non uno, ma innumerevoli attentati ai danni del sovrano nelle cui vene scorreva la minaccia di un potere tremendo oltre ogni immaginazione, sebbene gli accordi di pace vigenti li obbligassero formalmente alla neutralità.  
Quelle erano terre selvagge dove non esistevano leggi o confini, le terre di nessuno.  
Fuori da quella gabbia, non era rimasto più nulla che li potesse preservare: erano totalmente esposti, vulnerabili, in balia del mondo… 

Questo potere, per il solo fatto di esistere, richiamava a sé tutta la bramosia e l’avidità umane, gettando discordia fra gli uomini e portandoli a combattere tra di loro in un ciclo di violenza scellerata dacché il mondo esisteva...   
Ma a lui non era dato di liberarsene. Non finché avesse avuto respiro in corpo.

Non lo aveva mai desiderato. Non avrebbe voluto nemmeno essere re, eppure il potere era venuto da lui, aveva _scelto_ lui.

Aveva tenuto alto il vessillo della speranza lungo la strada dell’esodo, pur non avendone conservata per sé, forte della convinzione che un giorno sarebbero riusciti a raggiungere la terra che spettava a tutti loro, una casa in cui poter finalmente deporre il proprio cuore e lasciarlo germogliare: da qualche parte in questo mondo, al di là di quelle frontiere sconosciute, il miraggio di un futuro, una seconda possibilità - se non per lui, almeno per il suo popolo, per i suoi figli...

Giunsero di fronte al mare, dopo anni di cammino e peripezie, l’ultima striscia di terra dominata dagli uomini, prima di incontrare la linea frastagliata della costa con cui terminava il Grande Continente, e al di là di essa, il nulla.  
Non più alberi, non più monti, non più recinzioni. Solo orizzonte. 

L’attraversarono, approdando infine su un’isola remota, dove a prima vista non parevano esserci segni di precedente civilizzazione.  
Una piccola squadra fu mandata in esplorazione, mappando a cavallo l’intera costa, raccogliendo le prime informazioni sull’ecosistema dell’isola - le specie aborigene di fauna e flora che vi crescevano, la sua geologia e potenziali punti di insediamento - mentre il re attendeva insieme al resto del suo popolo, accampato sulla spiaggia di approdo.

Guardò i suoi quattro figli giocare in riva al mare, i calzoni arrotolati alle ginocchia e quei granelli dorati sulle loro mani, gambe, tra i riccioli biondi arruffati; la più piccina, principessa Krista, era a torso nudo e non sembrava curarsene mentre si lanciava tra le spume bianche urlando con gioia dissennata.   
Karl e i suoi fratelli, con le loro piccole braccia, avevano scavato dei fossati circolari nella rena scura e umida, innalzandovi intorno dune sottili per farli assomigliare a delle vaghe strutture murarie. Ne formarono tre, una dentro l’altra.

“A loro tu non piaci.” Dichiarò Uri, con un lieve cenno di capo ai principini.

Avevano legato i cavalli ai tronchi del pineta nei pressi della spiaggia, sotto la cui frescura si erano accovacciati a riposare al ritorno da una lunga passeggiata, e si erano messi a osservare i bambini che costruivano castelli di sabbia, collinette e piccoli canali che le attraversavano.

“Soprattutto a Karl.” Aveva soggiunto, le palpebre socchiuse in un guizzo di ironia, voltandosi per incontrare la complicità del suo sguardo.  
Le labbra di Kenny si sollevarono colpevoli, “lo so.” Abbassando lo sguardo, i suoi polsi incatenati alle ginocchia. “La loro madre, però, mi adora.”  
Uri sbuffò un sogghigno, affondando le mani nella sabbia calda. “Come sia possibile rimane un mistero per me...”

Distrattamente ne raccolse un pugno e la lasciò scivolare tra le sue dita, ripetendo quell’azione senza prestarvi attenzione, in modo quasi ipnotico. Qualche granello restò intrappolato nei solchi del suo palmo umido, formando piccole costellazioni. 

Tra i suoi capelli chiari scompigliati, la dolcezza salmastra della brezza marina. Quel bagliore iridescente quasi lo accecava.  
Fissando l’orizzonte, il re si chiese per quanto tempo sarebbe potuto durare quel sogno...

  
🌊


End file.
